


Kiss me deadly

by LIPSservice



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, practicing for their kiss in 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIPSservice/pseuds/LIPSservice
Summary: With his script firmly grasped within his hand, Ian leaves his trailer. Ever since he first read; “Kane reaches forward, letting his fingers tangle in Abby’s hair before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss” his stomach had been in knots.





	1. Chapter 1

With his script firmly grasped within his hand, Ian leaves his trailer. Ever since he first read _Kane reaches forward, letting his fingers tangle in Abby’s hair before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss_ his stomach had been in knots.

He had it seen coming of course. His off-screen chemistry with Paige translated beautifully onscreen and there was no denying that their characters had grown much closer towards each other. And he was happy for Marcus. _Truly_. But that didn’t take away the fact that he’ll have to kiss Paige. Not that he minded. Who would ever mind kissing Paige? It was more a case of being nervous since he didn’t mind having to kiss her at all. In fact you could say he was rather eager. Which was a problem because the last thing he wanted to do is make a fool of himself. Or even worse, make things awkward between them because of his uhm - _enthusiastic_ \- approach to their kissing scene.

The fact that the rest of the cast had been good-heartedly _ooh_ \- and _aahing_ and teasing him about the kiss hadn’t helped either. Paige for her part had been remarkably quiet about it. He’d expected a witty remark or two from her as well, but all he got was a smirk and a wink.

Which made him even more nervous.

So when he got a text from her, asking if he wanted to go over their next scenes together in her trailer, he was relieved

... and absolutely terrified.

Relieved because now, if he fucked things up, Paige would be the only witness to his blunder - which of course would still be absolutely mortifying but slightly less so than being surrounded by numerous crew members. And yet, there was this feeling of apprehension that didn’t seem to leave. Apprehension because he would be _alone_ with her and Paige always did have the ability to make him turn into a mumbling mess.

His musings are cut short when he comes to a halt in front of her trailer. A rush of nerves courses through him, which is ridiculous because this isn’t this is the first time he has been to her trailer. It had become the norm for him to go over between scenes. Nor is it the first time he has had to kiss a co-star before.

 _But none of those co-stars were anything like Paige, were they_? His mind whispers.

No, not at all. Which was kind of the problem.

Taking a deep breath, Ian tries to calm his racing heart and with a shake of his head - not to mention a chuckle at his ridiculous behaviour - he knocks on the door.

He can hear Paige approaching and the sight that greets him when she opens the door nearly kills him. Fine, that might be an exaggeration, but as he’s faced with Paige wearing a tank top - a tight and low cut one - and a pair of shorts - those legs really are marvellous - while drying her hair with a towel, it feels like a pretty accurate description to him. The fact that he’s currently at eye level with her chest, due to him standing outside and her being inside of the trailer - which is higher off the ground - isn’t helping the rushing of his blood going southwards either.

_God help him._

Realising that he’s staring, he averts his eyes with a gulp. Only to let them fall on her legs. Which honestly is even more sweet torture because he has always had a soft spot for her legs.

Who’s he kidding, he has a soft spot for Paige in general.

“Hi,” he mutters, his eyes flickering towards the ground. _This is already mortifying and he hasn’t even stepped inside._

If Paige notices his strange behaviour, she mercifully doesn’t comment on it.

“Oh hi, Ian. I’m sorry, I hope you haven’t been out here for long. I just got out of the shower and I must have forgotten the time. Do come in,” she says with a broad smile.

He’s quick to shuffle in. His mind still trying to process the image of Paige in the shower.

_Get it together man._

“So, you wanted to go over the kiss right? Or as Lindsey called it _mom and dad finally making a move_ ,” Paige smirks, while leaning against the table, as she finishes drying her hair.

“Uhm. Yeah,” Ian replies, his eyes mesmerised by the movement of her hands.

“Are you alright? You seem a bit off, ” she asks, a note of concern underlining her voice.

“Oh no, I’m fine. Just a bit tired,” Ian’s quick to reassure her, flashing her a small smile in the hope she’ll believe him. Which by the understanding look in her eyes, she does.

“It has been a long day.”

“Hmmm.”

When all Ian does is wring the script between his hands for a couple of seconds Paige decides to take the lead.

“How do you want to do this? Read the lines first lines or immediately start with the kiss?”

“Well, 8 thought that we could perhaps jump to the kiss, if that’s alright with you. You know see how we’re going to do it. Position wise I mean. Just to get comfortable being so close into each other’s personal space. Perhaps try some different things.”

“Are you suggesting that we should practice kissing?” Paige asks, laughter clear in her voice.

Ian can feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment .

“Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint you,” he murmurs, running his hand through his hair.

“I sincerely doubt that’s even possible,” she enigmatically replies, a tiny smirk playing on her lips. The same smirk that always makes him feel things he _really_ shouldn’t.

_What was that reply supposed to mean?_

“Still, I’d like to make sure we’re both comfortable with the kiss,” Ian presses.

“Alright then,” she agrees, “Do you want something to drink beforehand? Some water perhaps? ‘Cause you look like you could use some. You know it’s just me right? There’s no need for you to be nervous or anything,” Paige softly reassures him.

“Nervous? Me? I’m not nervous,” he mutters, his voice coming out strangled and he’s unable to maintain eye contact. Which really doesn’t help his effort to convince her that he’s in fact _fine_ and not as nervous as a teenage boy before his first kiss.

“Ian, you’re looking like you could pass out any second now. Am I that horrifying that you’re so wind up just at the thought of kissing me?” She jests, but he can see the glimmer of hurt that flashes through her eyes. And hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

“What? No! Absolutely not,” he exclaims, more loudly then he wanted or Paige expected, but he has to make sure that she realises that he’s at fault here, he and his stupid unnecessary nerves. “You couldn’t be more wrong. I’d love to kiss you - I mean for the show of course. Not that I wouldn’t - you know want to kiss you without cameras... uhm,” he finishes rather lamely, eliciting a giggle from the woman in front of him, the sound warming his heart.

After a second he joins in with a chuckle while nervously rubbing his beard. The way Paige’s eyes flicker towards the action doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Alright, I might be a bit nervous,” he admits with a shrug.

“You have absolutely no reason to be, trust me on this,” she says, “Besides I’m nervous too.”

At her admission, his eyes widen in surprise. The thought of her being nervous as well hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“You? Whatever for? Anybody should be lucky to kiss you.” He blurts out, eliciting another soft giggle from her.

“I don’t think that’s entirely true, but thank you,” Paige replies before continuing, “The same could be said of you though. The number of women and even men wanting to kiss you are endless,” she ends on a teasing note at which he can feel his cheeks redden. Not that she isn’t telling the truth, he just doesn’t understand why so many people would want to kiss him.

“So us kissing. Do you wanna follow the script or improvise?” He asks, not wanting to dwell for too long on what Paige said.

“Why don’t we start somewhere in the middle? Use the script as a guideline, but do what feels right?”

“What feels right. Okay. I think I can do that,” he murmurs in agreement, yet he makes no attempt to move.

When Paige raises an eyebrow, it hits him that she might have expected him to make the first move. Since that’s how the script goes. Needing to be sure, he poses the question; “Oh, did you want me to start?”

Giving him a confirming nod, Paige realises once again that she should take the lead in this. Since Ian almost seems reluctant to begin. Which honestly makes her feel self-conscious.

_Was he really that against kissing her? She thought they got on rather well. Perhaps she was wrong in thinking that._

Shaking her head to get rid of those silly notions, Paige moves forward. Because otherwise, she feels as if there would be a real possibility of them continuing to simply stand here, in her trailer, for hours. So instead of saying anything, Paige leans up and kisses him. The first contact takes them both by surprise. Their lips softly moves against each other as one of her hands moves to his chest.

Before Ian even has the time to truly appreciate or even process it, it’s already over. As his lips tingle from the brief contact, his brain simply screams over and over _Paige kissed you. Paige Turco kissed you._

Not wanting to it be over just yet, he leans forward and catches her lips in another soft kiss. Their lips move in an almost exploratory way, wanting to get to know the other’s mouth.

“You can’t imagine how long I’ve wanted to kiss you,” Ian confesses against her skin, after breaking the kiss while focussing his attention towards her throat, his lips peppering the delicate skin with kisses, causing Paige to let out a breathless gasp while letting her fingers tangle in his hair, needing something to hold on to.

Giving his hair a tug - and feeling a shiver travel through her at his responding growl - she pulls his mouth back its rightful place, her mouth. “Oh, I think I have a faint idea. Probably as long as I have.”

Ian breaks the kiss while leaning back, noticing how Paige moves forward, chasing his lips as if she’s unwilling to stop kissing him.

“Wait. Wait. Hold up. What you do - does that mean?” He stammers, eyes wide in shock.

“That a) you’re not as subtle as you think you are and b) I’m attracted to you as well? Yes, that’s definitely was it means,” Paige states with a smirk playing on her lips.

She tries to pull him back closer, but Ian resists, eliciting an exasperated sigh from her.

“You’re - you’re attracted to me?” He asks, clearly not believing anything she just said.

“Yes Ian, I am. Ridiculously so. Now are you going to kiss me again or are we gonna stand here like two idiots in my trailer?” Paige huffs, but her eyes are twinkling with amusement.

“Definitely kiss,” he replies before crashing their mouths together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fun continues :D

,Ian moves his lips lower, kissing his way slowly across her throat, unable to stop himself from tracing her collarbone with his tongue - causing Paige to gasp and push his lips firmer against her skin - a response which he counters with a soft nip, careful not to leave a mark behind.

“Ian,” she sighs, his name a mere breathless whisper, as one of her hands glided down his back before coming resting on his ass, pushing their hips firmer together and now it’s his turn to moan.

“Jesus Paige.”

“I thought that was you,” she quips before dragging his lips back against hers, effectively swallowing his amused chuckle at her reference to one of his earlier jobs.

“You may call me Ian,” he states against her lips.

“I’m so honoured,” she drawls, her sarcasm not going unnoticed - nor unpunished. Earning him another gasp and roll of her hips against his.

“You should be,” he states, as he breaks away, wearing a smug smirk. A smirk Paige wastes no time in kissing away.

As their tongues glide against each other, Ian reaches down and grips her backside. A thrill goes on through him when Paige lets her fingers slip inside the waistband of his trousers, tantalising the skin of his back as she brushes against it. But it’s the soft sigh filled with yearning she lets out that slays him. Cradling her head, his fingers glide through her still slightly wet hair as he pulls her closer until her body is fully pressed against his.

With a slight pant, Ian breaks the kiss. Gazing down at her, he takes in her flushed face, rapid breathing and dark eyes, causing him to bite back a moan. He finds her mouth again, his tongue sliding against hers in an imitation of the movement of their hips. He wanted to show her how badly he wanted her and had been wanting her for a while.

When the need for air becomes too much, they break apart, but unable to leave now that he knows how she feels, how she tastes, Ian stays within her personal space. Paige doesn’t seem too eager to go too far either since she lets her arms rest on his shoulders, fingers tangled in his hair.

“Well, that was -”

“It most certainly was,” she softly replies, a small yet hesitant smile on her face.

Giving her a tender smile of his own, he brushes some strands behind her ear before letting his finger caress her cheek, earning him another smile.

Just as he’s about to let his hand fall beside him, Paige catches it. Mesmerised, Ian watches how she brings his hand to her mouth before pressing a soft kiss against the palm of his hand. She then moves his hand in order to kiss the top of each finger, until she stops at his thumb and her tongue darts out, licking the sensitive pad. When she wraps her lips around it and gently sucks on it, Ian can feel the last shred of his control slip as his mind supplied him with images of her on her knees before him.

“You want to try a different position?” Paige asks after letting his thumb slip from between her lips, eyes wide.

“Uhm,” he stammers, unable to say anything else since he’s certain all of his blood is currently somewhere else.

“Yes?” She presses with a smirk, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Sure,” he manages to croak out after a couple of seconds.

With a smile, Paige links their fingers before guiding him towards the couch where they settle down, both still flushed from their previous kisses.

“So, how do you wanna?” Ian asks, letting the question hang in the air while gesturing between them.

Biting on her lower lip, Paige contemplates their next move before rising and ever so slowly settling down in his lap - eyes focused on his face for any signs of hesitation or discomfort. Finding none, she wriggles closer, observing how Ian instinctively grabs her waist, his fingers slightly digging in her skin, his touch warming her through the fabric of her blouse, and how his lips part in a silent gasp.

“Is this okay?” She murmurs while letting her arms rest on his shoulders, her hands clasped behind his neck.

“Yes.” Ian replies, his voice low and trembling. “Yes, it is.”

“Can I-“ he starts, but quickly falters when she moves closer, his grip on her waist tightening.

Catching the way his eyes flicker towards her mouth, Paige smiles before giving him a small nod.

His heart’s racing as he watches her, unsure on where to touch first, but wanting to touch her everywhere. An overwhelming desire to know exactly where to touch, kiss, nip in order to coax sighs and moans out her consumes him. He wants to hear her moan his name, make her cry out in pleasure. He wants her.

Paige cocks an eyebrow at him, patiently waiting for him to make a move. She’s trying to look calm, bur he can see how dilated her pupils are or the way her pulse was racing. Yet Ian still takes his time, leaning closer but not letting their lips touch just yet. Instead he briefly nuzzles her hair, letting his senses get overwhelmed by the smell of her shampoo.

Paige lets out a frustrated groan, her fingers gripping his hair as she tries to guide his mouth back to hers.

"Patience,” Ian murmurs, his low voice causing her to shiver with anticipation.

“You do know who you’re talking to right?”

“Hmm, I do. But I’ll make it worth your while,” he promises, letting his fingertips trail from their position on her waist, up and down her bare arms, watching in fascination how his touch causes goosebumps to appear on her skin.

“You better,” she warns him, so of course he has to kiss her.

So he does.

His lips cover hers, hand she lets out a sigh against him. Gently dragging her nails across his scalp, Paige pushes her hips firmer against his, feeling him moan and harden beneath her.

“I want to...” he whispers against her mouth, “kiss you,” against her throat, “everywhere,” he ends with a nip on top of her cleavage.

“Oh, I’m the last person to stop you,” she gasps, eliciting a chuckle from him.

“That’s what I thought,” he replies before capturing her lips in another kiss.

Whereas before there had been still a degree of hesitance in his kisses, now it was pure want. Pulling her lip between his teeth before soothing it with his tongue.

As Ian slips one of his hands down, he palms her breast, causing Paige to softly moan into his mouth. The sound goes straight to his groan and god if that wasn’t the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. Giving the breast a gentle squeeze, he’s rewarded with another moan and a roll of Paige’s hips against his.

When he feels her fingers fumbling with his belt, his brain almost short circuits. Things are starting to get out of control. This was supposed to be a simple rehearsal, two professional actors preparing for a scene. Although perhaps it had been naive of him to think that kissing Paige could ever be simply professional. But he never imagined this. Never though that she would feel something for him too. His head’s swimming, the blood is pounding in his ears.

Coming to her trailer had been a bad idea.

Because now he knows how soft her lips are, how perfectly her body fits against his. He knows the sound she makes when he kisses her in a particular place. Or the way she grips his hair to press him closer.

But it isn’t enough. Now that has experienced how it feels to kiss her he wants more. Craves to feel her naked skin beneath his fingers, his lips, his tongue.

How can he ever go back? How can he ever be satisfied with having tasted her and not being able to kiss her how ever he wanted, whenever he wanted?

Having unbuckled his pants, Paige drags her nails across his stomach - feeling his muscles quiver beneath her touch - before slipping her tongue between his lips, deepening the kiss.

His hands grip her waist, as he tries to still the movement of her hips.

It’s all too much and yet not enough. It can never be enough. He can never get enough of her.

“Paige wait. Wait. Please,” he murmurs against her lips before reluctantly tearing himself away, her responding moan of dismay going straight to his groin.  
  
“We’ve got to slow down.”

He lets his forehead rest against hers, their breaths intermingling.

“No we don’t,” Paige is quick to retort and with a tilt she catches his lips in another kiss, causing him to chuckle.

“Yes. Yes we do sweetheart.”

“Why? I thought you wanted to practice?” She presses, a small pout gracing her lips, and god if it doesn’t take all of his self-control to refrain himself from kissing it away..

“I think we both established that we definitely don’t need to practice,” he replies with lopsided smile and twinkling eyes.

“Told you we’d be good at this,” Paige announces, sounding and looking very smug about it and he can’t help but laugh.

“Yes, you did,” he softly murmurs, his mind is still racing, trying to process that this has actually happened. Although the fact that Paige is still sitting in his lap with tousled hair and lips swollen from their kisses, is proof enough that it has. And that realisation makes him smile, and a feeling of almost giddy excitement fills his chest. Having her in his arms feels _right_.

Before either of them can say anything a knock on the door startles both of them.

“Paige, we’re back in 10.”

“Okay, I’ll be right out,” she calls out, her voice coming out calm and perfectly composed, As if she didn’t spend the last minutes making out with one of her co-stars.

They both remain silent for a while - in order to make sure that the person has left - before Paige collapses against his chest, giggling. She can feel his responding rumble beneath her,

“That was close,” Ian states between laughs.

“Yeah. We should probably move from this couch and go back,” she says, tilting her head until she can look him in the eyes.

“Hmm,” he murmurs as he gazes down at her. He reaches out to brush some strands of hair away. The act is so intimate and done in an almost casual way, as if this happened all the time - as if them kissing and being so close to each other was a natural occurrence - that it makes her heart flutter.

Leaning up she brushes her lips against his before reluctantly moving away from her spot in his lap until she’s standing in front of him.

Even though he’s more than capable of getting up himself, she still holds out her hand, which he immediately grabs. And he even lets her pull him to his feet - which she does with a roll of her eyes - pretending that he’s having difficulties rising from the couch.

“I-“

“How -“

Both laugh and shake their heads at the momentarily awkwardness that had seeped between them. 

“So I was thinking about getting some dinner after work and I was wondering if you would like to join me?” He asks, trying to sound confident, but Paige can spot a tinge of nervousness in his posture, in the way his eyes flicker from hers.

Smiling, she cups his cheek, thumb caressing his beard. “I’d love to.”

The dazzling - and a tad disbelieveing - smile she receives in reply makes her feel warm all over. It almost feels better than the kisses they’ve shared. _Almost._


End file.
